The processes associated with the delivery of mail and other packages have traditionally been performed by human carriers. Recent developments have enabled mail, packages and other cargo to instead be delivered by Automated Parcel Carriers, including but not limited to unmanned aerial vehicles, unmanned ground vehicles, or unmanned aquatic vehicles, or a combination of both human and Automated Parcel Carriers. The use of Automated Parcel Carriers demonstrates promising improvements in the fields of logistics and Parcel delivery. Some notable opportunities associated with Automated Parcel Carriers include decreases in the costs associated with delivery and increases the number of packages that can be accurately delivered in a day.
However, along with the opportunities associated with Automated Parcel Carriers come a number of new problems. For instance, Automated Parcel Carriers and human Parcel carriers have different requirements for interfacing with a Parcel receptacle system, such as a mailbox. The traffic associated with Automated Parcel Carriers, including in particular Automated Parcel Carriers associated with unmanned aerial vehicles, presents a hazard to humans, animals, and property. Moreover, the additional traffic associated with Automated Parcel Carriers presents an annoyance and can mar the aesthetics of a neighborhood or surrounding buildings. Such hazards and annoyances associated with Automated Parcel Carriers become exacerbated when cargo is delivered to each of the doorsteps of homes or offices in an urban or suburban environment.